


you the one that i dream about all day (you the one that i think about always)

by hongsoap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Best Friends, Bisexual Seo Youngho | Johnny, Bisexuality, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boys In Love, Bullying, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Inspired by Real Events, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Not proofread at all, One Shot, Shy Lee Taeyong, Time Skips, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Weddings, i met my bff bc i was about to fall off the playground and probably die, i was in like second grade, its 4 am give me a break, only a little tho, references to the green carnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsoap/pseuds/hongsoap
Summary: the story of how johnny and taeyong fell in love, and they would do it all over again.title from: you da one by rihanna





	you the one that i dream about all day (you the one that i think about always)

**Author's Note:**

> this was extremely spontaneous?? like this was so unplanned and there was no starting plot i just started writing lmao anyway enjoy!!

johnny is perfect, he always has been. that’s nothing new to taeyong, it’s been like this ever since second grade.

taeyong wasn’t exactly a social child. he liked to read, draw, play by himself, he didn’t really have friends. it didn’t bother him too much, he realized that he didn’t mind being alone, and that he was okay when no one was bothering him. his teachers were constantly worried about him, saying that he needs friends, but taeyong replied with the same thing everytime. “it’s easier to just play by yourself than to find people to play with.” he always would say that. because it’s true, making friends has always been hard, it takes him a long time to open up to anyone except his family. but when second grade hits, suddenly it’s not okay to be by yourself all the time. it’s seen as lame, no one wants to be your friend, your seen in the eyes of disgust. an outcast is what you become, and that’s what taeyong became. 

“loser!” another student shouts at him, stepping on the  _ brand new _ shoes his mother bought him to match his new uniform. “please leave me alone, i just want to read.” taeyong says quietly, holding onto his book tightly out of fear. “nerd! you have to read books at recess because you have no friends!” a larger boy looms over him, smacking the book out of his hand.  _ how convenient _ , the teachers are of course talking to each other instead of actually watching the students. of course, because now taeyong has nobody to stop one of the boys of shoving him down to the ground. he doesn’t want the bullies to see him cry, but it’s impossible when one of them has the nerve to call his family  _ poor _ . his mom saved so much money to take him to this private school, and buy him his brand new uniform for his new school. she works so hard, his dad is always working to support him and his sister. it isn’t fair. it isn’t, so tears fall and the kids just laugh and make fun of him more. 

“hey! leave him alone!” taeyong whips his head around, and he sees a boy who’s quite taller than him, but recognizes him from his class. he storms over, immediately stepping in front of taeyong. “go! i said go! or i’ll get mean! leave him alone!” he screams, and the rest of the boys quickly scurry away, leaving the boy and taeyong who was still on the ground. “those guys are mean, don’t worry about them. what’s your name?” the boy asked, and taeyong hesitates before replying. “t-taeyong, my name is taeyong.” johnny helps him up, giving him a bright smile. “my name is johnny! i always see you reading, you must be so smart! i know they make fun of you for it, but my mommy always says that if you are good in school, you’ll be good in life!” johnny says cheerfully, patting taeyong on the back. 

johnny and taeyong walked around the playground, hand in hand. “why do you never play with anyone? not making fun, just askin’ you.” johnny asked, and taeyong looks up at the sky. “i’m just, bad at making friends. it’s hard to talk to people sometimes, my mommy and daddy say i’m very shy.” taeyong explains, and johnny nods in understanding. “oh i get it! my older cousin is shy, she likes to stay in the house all day and play on her phone. sometimes i think she likes it more than people!” taeyong laughs for the first time that day, and johnny laughed with him. it was nice, this was nice, is this what having friends is like? if so, he hopes he finds more. 

“kids! please follow me back to the classroom!!” the teacher shouts as she walks back to the school, and johnny and taeyong quickly ran back to catch up with her, hands still clasped together. as they get in line, johnny leans down to whisper in taeyong’s ear. “so, am i your first friend?” johnny’s voice is hopeful. “yeah, you are. hopefully we’ll become best friends!” taeyong says, smiling wide at johnny. “i’ll always be your friend taeyong, and i’ll always protect you from those mean bullies.” johnny says, and warmth spreads through taeyong’s chest. he can’t wait to go home and tell his parents, he finally has a friend! he smiles at the thought, they are going to be so proud!

“mommy mommy! i made a friend today!” taeyong comes bursting into the car, babbling to his mom all about how johnny saved him, just like a prince in the stories he reads. his mom is so excited for him, and they talk all the way home, but taeyong sees a tear slide down her cheek once they reach the house. “mommy? mommy why are you crying i thought you were happy!” taeyong said, and his mother can only sigh. “come, sit.” they both sit on the steps to their home. 

“taeyong, i was so worried about you. i know you are shy, but i was scared you would never make friends, i’m so glad you did. i was so scared baby.” she holds her son in her arms, and he hugs her back. he doesn’t understand why she was so scared for him, but as he’s now older, he understands. now that he’s older, he understands why johnny’s mom loves taeyong so much, and why taeyong’s mom loves johnny. they both helped each other in a way nobody else could. taeyong was shy, and he couldn’t make friends, and sometimes people couldn’t be around johnny because he was too active, too charismatic for them. they both accepted those parts of each other. 

second grader taeyong doesn’t understand right now why him meeting johnny is so special, and why it will affect him so much in the future. but for now, now he can enjoy his playdates, he can enjoy the move into johnny’s neighborhood when johnny’s mother offers taeyong’s mom a new job which pays more, and johnny has been by taeyong’s side ever since. when he’s older, he will understand, but for now he can simply enjoy the innocence of it all. 

taeyong is eighth grade when he realizes that he’s gay, and that he has a crush on johnny. double whammy if you ask him, and it’s practically the worst thing that could ever happen in his life.

taeyong sits behind the tree at lunch, waiting for johnny at the courtyard. he’s made plenty of friends since johnny, like yuta who’s the same age, jaehyun who is two years below, and taeil who’s one year above. but johnny is still the number one, he’s still the one who he met first, who he fell for first. 

fell for? no, taeyong isn’t gay. he’s not, liking a boy doesn’t make you gay right? he’s grown up believing that being gay is bad, socially unacceptable. he can’t be, that’s just insane. it’s a fleeting crush, it’s just puberty. he doesn’t  _ actually _ like johnny right?

right?

“taeyong! yoohoo, hello?” johnny waves a hand in front of his face, snapping taeyong out of his trance. “sorry! i was just thinking.” taeyong says quietly, and johnny takes a seat on the earthy ground beneath them. “thinkin’ about what?” johnny asked, pressing him. he knows it takes taeyong a little effort to open up, and that a lot of the times he doesn’t want to. taeyong hates being a burden, and no matter how many times johnny tells him he’s never a burden, he never believes him. but taeyong opens up so easily to johnny, on the lucky days johnny can read him like an open book. 

“you know, the green carnation, the book i’m reading?” johnny nods, he knows taeyong needs to see that he’s listening. “and it has like, gay people in it? and the person who wrote it was gay?” taeyong hasn’t made eye contact with johnny once, but he knows johnny is looking at him. johnny seems to always be looking at him, with this dumb look on his face that manages to have so much endearment in his eyes, another reason why taeyong fell for him, but he’s not really falling. 

he chokes up, the words won’t come out and he doesn’t know he’s crying until johnny tilts his head up, forcing him to make eye contact. “yong, hey yong it’s okay. don’t cry, hey i’m right here.” johnny’s voice is smooth, soft like blankets, and it  _ hurts _ because taeyong wants to shout that he’s gay but he can’t help but think johnny will look at him in disgust, and he’ll be back to square one, he’ll be alone.

“i can’t, i’m sorry johnny i just can’t-” taeyong rushes to stand and flees from johnny. he doesn’t know where he’s going, but he sees the bathroom in sight, letting out quiet “excuse me”s as he rushed past and slammed himself inside of the bathroom. he doesn’t even care if someone is in the stalls, he lets out a loud cry and slumps himself against the wall. he sobs, sobs loud and hard, tears pouring out like waterfalls. it doesn’t take long for johnny to find him, vulnerable and helpless on the ground. 

“taeyong, taeyong look at me.” johnny kneels, and forces taeyong to look him in the eyes. johnny’s heart breaks, taeyong’s eyes are puffy and red, tears forming close to the butterfly shaped scar next to taeyong’s eye. “you know you can tell me anything, i’ll always be here for you.” johnny is prying, he knows he is. but taeyong needs to be pried open, because whatever he’s trying to say eating him up inside to the point of a  _ mental breakdown _ , he needs to know what this is. johnny has a feeling he knows what taeyong is trying to say, but he won’t just assume because that’s rude. 

“johnny, johnny,” he keeps pausing, sniffling and wiping his eyes. “it’s okay, it’s okay i got you.” johnny reassures him, taking him into his arms, rocking him back and forth. “whatever you’re going to say, i’ll always love you.” johnny whispers to him, and that’s what gets taeyong to finally say it. 

“i’m gay johnny, i like boys.” taeyong said, and it’s dead silent. it takes johnny ten seconds to process what he just told him, to process at least a little of the  _ weight _ of that confession. “and that is perfectly okay with me taeyong. love is love, love whoever you want.” and taeyong lets it  _ all _ out of it. “thank you, thank you so much, you’re the first person i’ve told.” he sobs into taeyong’s shoulder. taeyong relaxes in his hold, and johnny looks at him. taeyong is smiling, and johnny is too, they must look so dumb, sitting on the bathroom floor, smiling at each other, before johnny pulls him up. johnny pulls him in for a bear hug. 

“don’t you ever think that i won’t accept you. i always will taeyong.” johnny said, hugging him tighter. “let’s go back to class yeah?” taeyong nods, and johnny dotes on him quite a bit, because he knows taeyong needs to be watched right now. when taeyong gets like this, johnny usually watches him for awhile after, just to make sure taeyong doesn’t crash and burn again. but it’s okay, johnny is completely okay with this. he likes taking care of taeyong, and even though taeyong  _ really _ doesn’t like it, always preferred to care for others, but johnny is always the one to coddle taeyong when he needs it most.

johnny still hasn’t fully processed the weight of taeyong’s confession, and he doesn’t realize that taeyong told him for a reason. who can blame him though? he’s in eighth grade for crying out loud, he’s more worried about what locker number he’ll have in highschool, and what the new uniforms would look like. he doesn't understand yet, but he will. when he’s older, he’ll figure it out. 

the summer before senior year, taeyong believes he may actually have a chance.

it’s hot, it feels like a million degrees outside and a strong one hundred thousand degrees in johnny’s room. the two lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling fan, sharing popsicles. the two think nothing of it, if johnny wants to taste his popsicle, he passes it to him. to doyoung, it’s weird how close they are, and their friend group always makes jokes about them being a great couple. but it’s not weird to them, once you realize how much they’ve been through, it should be expected for them to be this close. they tell each other  _ everything _ at this point.

“taeyong, can i tell you something?” johnny said out into the open air, fanning himself. “yeah, anything. you know i won’t judge you.” taeyong replies, smiling up at johnny. “taeyong, can you be like, half gay? you’re the only person who i can come to for this, and you’re educated in well,  _ gay _ . so like, is there a name for when you like girls  _ and _ boys? like, i would totally be cool with a girlfriend, but i also like, really want a boyfriend.” johnny said, and taeyong sits up suddenly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

“and like, i’ve watched my fair share of gay porn and like,  _ it’s not bad _ ! like i would be totally down for that, but also, i look at boys differently. like when i see a cute boy, sometimes i think about shooting my shot i guess? which, isn’t straight at all.” johnny is rambling, it’s a habit taeyong has picked up on. he rambles when he’s nervous, he tries hard to fill silence so taeyong has to shush him, and he tells him to listen.

“johnny, liking both genders is called bisexual.” taeyong said, a gentle smile on his face. “so, i’m bisexual! bisexual johnny, has a nice ring to it don’t you think?” johnny always wants to joke, always wants to lighten the mood. “thank you, for telling me first. i’m proud of you.” taeyong’s voice is gentle, soft like pillows at a luxury hotel. “why are you proud? i don’t get it.” johnny sits up to look at taeyong, who sighs softly, chuckling. 

“you didn’t grow up thinking being gay was bad did you?” taeyong asked, and johnny quickly shakes his head. “love who you love has always been the motto baby!” johnny screeches, and taeyong’s ears ring in the best way. “see, and that’s why it wasn’t so hard as it was for me. you weren’t scared of me not accepting you, meanwhile i was. i was afraid you wouldn’t be my friend anymore, and i obviously know better know but still.” taeyong explained, and johnny looks like he just found out the secret of life.

“has anyone ever told you that you should just talk, like all the time? because you sound so smart right now.” johnny said, and taeyong goes quiet, the tips of his ears turning pink as well as his cheeks. he’s flushed down to his neck, and johnny can only laugh. “why are you embarrassed? you sounded  _ so smart _ right then! like it was actually hot!” and taeyong just gets redder. “that’s not true, stop it!” he whines, covering his face. but johnny is having none of it, and puts taeyong’s hands into his own. “why do you always get so shy whenever i compliment you? you’re like, one of the best looking people, if not  _ the _ best, at our school.” and taeyong’s gaze shifts, he can’t look johnny in the eyes when he says corny shit like this. 

“lee taeyong, do you think you’re good looking? that you’re beautiful, that you’re pretty?” johnny’s tone is serious when he asks, and taeyong looks him in the eye. “sometimes i do, a lot of times i don’t. i think i’m kind of scary looking sometimes, i don’t see the beauty you see.” taeyong said, and johnny’s grip on his hands get tighter. “taeyong, how do you not see,  _ all of this _ ?” johnny gestures to his face, and then to his chest. “i get my face, why my chest? i got nice boobs or something?” taeyong tries to joke, johnny just shakes his head and laughs. “your heart, taeyong. i’ve noticed this since we met on that playground, you have a really kind heart. you love helping others, but hate when they help you. always worrying about others, but hate to be a burden and have others worry about you. you’re too kind taeyong, too humble.” johnny sighs deeply after saying all of those wonderful things about taeyong, who’s in pure shock.

“do you really think all of those things about me?” taeyong asked, and johnny gawked at him. “of course i do! i wouldn’t tell you all of that if i didn’t believe it myself. i just want you to believe it too.” johnny said. taeyong’s heart grows, grows with love, taeyong owes johnny everything. he’s sick of denying it, he’s in love. he’s proudly in love with johnny, and even though the chances of johnny being his are low, there’s still a small sliver, that one percent chance, that johnny wants to be taeyong’s. because taeyong wants to be his. “thank you, johnny. you’re always so kind to me.” taeyong’s voice is tiny, small and fragile. johnny wants to protect taeyong from all the evil in this world.

and he’s felt that way for a while now. i mean, taeyong is one of the ways johnny realized he liked boys as well. taeyong, taeyong is special. johnny feels compelled to take care of taeyong. he has to, he just has to protect taeyong, because he knows no one will do it for him, he knows taeyong will just let anyone walk over him. he’s too nice, too sweet, too caring. he needs someone to tell him to be mean sometimes, to learn how to say  _ no _ . and sometimes taeyong needs protecting from his own mind, and johnny will always be there to tell him that he’s  _ beautiful, kind, sweet, ethereal _ , inside and out until taeyong starts to believe it himself. he’ll tell him as long as he lives, because he plans on sticking around. 

it’s when johnny and taeyong’s college acceptance letters where feelings are truly unleashed.

“taeyong! your letter is in the mail!” taeyong’s mom screams, and taeyong races downstairs, almost falling. “can we open it at johnny’s house? i want us to open it at the same time!” taeyong pleads, and it doesn’t take much because his entire family is buzzing with excitement. “oh my baby is going to college!” taeyong’s mom hugs him tight, kissing him on both cheeks. “hey, we don’t know for sure.” his dad jokes, but his mom just scoffs. “of course my baby got in! that college would be stupid not to accept my little star boy.” she pinches his cheeks, making him whine in discomfort. “can we please go to johnny’s already? he said he’s waiting for us!” taeyong is already running to the door, slipping his shoes on. it’s no secret to his parents about taeyong’s sexuality, or his attachment to johnny. “you really take a liking towards him huh.” taeyong’s mom commented, and taeyong’s cheeks flush. she looks at him with a knowing smile, and it’s like she knew all this time. 

taeyong knocks several times, and johnny opens the door excitedly, immediately letting the lee family in. “ah taeyongie! johnny has been expecting you, i’m so excited!” johnny’s mom said, giving her signature smile that looks just like johnny’s. it’s adorable, taeyong thinks to himself. “we’re excited too! open the letters boys!” the two families crowd around the two. the same stamp is on the letters, they both applied to the same university. it would be impossible for them to be far away from each other, so they decided it would be best for the both of them. 

“dear lee taeyong, you have officially been accepted into seoul’s tech university.”

“dear seo youngho, you have officially been accepted into seoul’s tech university.”

taeyong immediately bursts into tears, pawing at johnny’s arm, who’s smiling and grinning like he just won the lottery. two completely different reactions to the same thing, but it just shows their clashing personalities, and how they mix. “don’t cry taeyong, you’re supposed to be happy!” johnny said, despite both of their mom’s crying, their dads giving each other a high five. johnny leans down to press their foreheads together so taeyong  _ has  _ to look him in the eyes. “m’ sorry, just too happy.” taeyong giggles, and johnny smiles wide and big, pulling him closer. they look stupid, johnny bending awkwardly to match taeyong’s height but he wouldn’t have it any other way. the way taeyong sees tiny tears in the corners of johnny’s eyes, he quickly wipes them away. “sorry, i’m being a crybaby just like you were!” and the regular johnny is back, laughing and smiling and taeyong is too. they feel like the only one’s in this room, ignoring their parents, they feel like the only ones in the milky way.

when johnny kisses taeyong, he solidifies that fact.

it’s unexpected, taeyong freezes but johnny understands. it’s so out of the blue, for johnny to just  _ kiss him _ , but johnny can’t contain his feelings anymore. he feels like he’s going to explode whenever he’s around taeyong in the best way. johnny just hopes the smaller boy feels the same, because taeyong’s lips are soft like cotton candy clouds. once taeyong breaks out of initial shock, he kisses back, trying to tell johnny through his lips that  _ hey, i like you a lot too _ . 

taeyong feels like he’s on cloud nine, like he’s soaring through a violet sky with stars surrounding him. he’s never felt like this before only  _ johnny _ can make him feel like this. only johnny can make him beautiful, pretty, sweet, and loved like this. the way johnny’s lips feel on his is practically addicting, and taeyong wants  _ more _ . he wants more, he wants all of johnny. taeyong knows he has to pull away soon, so he can breathe and not pass out, but he doesn’t want to stop this. it’s when he literally taps johnny’s shoulder so he could let go first, because he physically couldn’t will himself to do it. 

“so, what was all of  _ that _ ?” taeyong’s mom asked, grinning as well as everyone else in the room. the two quickly untangle themselves from each other, faces a bright shade of pink. “he started it!” taeyong said, pointing at johnny who gawked at him. “well he kept it going!” johnny point back at taeyong, a laugh threatening to slip from his mouth. “it doesn’t matter now, just know that we’re proud. do you know how hard it is to watch two people like each other and then  _ never _ do anything about it?” johnny’s butts in, the two boys’ jaw drops. “you knew?!” johnny shouts, and his father just laughs. “of  _ course _ i knew, it wasn’t hard to figure out. it was kind of obvious, i’m surprised you two didn’t figure it out amongst yourselves earlier.” he said, and his mother just laughs. “you know what they say, love makes you dumb! now come here! we’re so proud of you two boys.” they all form a hug somehow, filled with laughter and joy. and they wouldn’t have it any other way. it’s weird to hear johnny’s mom use the word  _ love _ to describe the two boys, something foreign to him and strange to him. but he wouldn’t have it any other way. if what him and johnny have can be described as  _ love _ , he wants to love johnny forever and ever, with every bone in his body.

because johnny deserves love, he deserves all of the love in the universe. and taeyong can only hope, can only dream and pray that they amount of love in taeyong’s little body is enough to please johnny, that’s it’s enough to make johnny feel loved. because that’s what he deserves, that’s what he always deserves. 

it’s when taeyong and johnny are both twenty years old when they surrender their minds, souls, and bodies to each other.

“johnny,” taeyong starts, voice trailing off into a moan when johnny bites his neck. “what is it baby? what do you want?” johnny murmurs into his skin, fingers dancing along his hips as taeyong lies pliant in his lap. “ _ you _ , johnny i want you. i  _ need _ you.” taeyong whines, when he feels johnny’s hips cant up into his. “you sure baby? you know it’ll be our first.” johnny always makes sure taeyong can tell him when he’s uncomfortable or whenever he wants to stop, a considerate gesture taeyong always appreciates. “i’m sure. i want this, i trust you.” taeyong giggles as johnny scoops him up bridal style from the couch and takes him the bedroom. 

johnny gently lies him back on their bed, climbing on top of him. the kiss they share is special, it’s different. taeyong can’t get enough of johnny’s tongue in his mouth, he loves how it feels and how johnny is treating him so nicely. the two pull away, a trail of saliva still connecting the two. “so pretty yongie. my pretty angel.” johnny praises, and taeyong flushes, covering his face. “ah, none of that now. i want to see you, i want to hear your pretty voice.” johnny’s voice is sultry and low when he talks to taeyong, and it’s so hot and taeyong just wants him even more.

“let me take care of you. your first will be the best, i’ll make sure of it.” taeyong can only smile, letting johnny slip off his shirt. “beautiful, stunning.” johnny mutters, leaning down to suck purple hickies on his torso. he moves back up towards taeyong’s nipples, sucking on them gently. taeyong arches his back into johnny’s mouth, high whines bubbling from his throat. “sound so pretty baby, so good for me.” and taeyong decides that if johnny keeps talking to him like that, he’ll make all of the noises johnny wants. “can i take these off baby?” he gives a slight tug at taeyong’s waistband, and the smaller of the two nods. “words baby, i need to hear you say it.” johnny always goes the extra mile, he’s just too sweet. “yes, you can take them off.” taeyong’s voice is tiny and johnny just finds it absolutely adorable. johnny takes him time slipping off taeyong’s shorts as well as his boxers, making taeyong fully exposed to him. 

taeyong closes his legs on instinct, but johnny spreads them wide open. “it’s just me baby, i wanna see you.” johnny said, and taeyong spreads his legs a little wider, just for johnny to see. “oh my god, you are so stunning baby, just the prettiest in and out.” johnny mutters to himself, he looks like he’s looking at the most beautiful piece of artwork in the world, and to him that’s exactly what taeyong is. “can you pass me the lube baby?” johnny said in the sweetest voice, and taeyong quickly reaches for it, only to get distracted by johnny undressing before he can pass it to him. 

johnny is like a god, lean with muscle, tall and strong, but still so soft and gentle. his eyes trail downwards, and taeyong’s eyes widen. taeyong would offer to suck johnny off, but right now johnny is busy with other things as he pours lube on his fingers and some on taeyong’s hole. 

“don’t worry baby, it won’t hurt too much i promise.” johnny reassured him, and taeyong trusts him. johnny presses one finger in, and taeyong whines loudly, clinging onto the bed sheets. johnny waits a little bit until taeyong starts trying to fuck himself on the first when he adds a second, scissoring him open.

taeyong no longer cares about they way he sounds, moans and mewls tumble out of his mouth at a constant, johnny’s name accompanying them. “johnny, please another i need-i need-” he’s babbling now, whining loudly. johnny adds a third finger, immediately hitting taeyong’s prostate, making him throw his head back and moan loudly, curly black locks spilling over the pillow. johnny fingers him open, letting out low groans as he sucks a purple hickey on taeyong’s neck. “i’m ready, johnny baby i’m ready i need you in me.” taeyong said, looking johnny in the eyes, a smile creeping up on their faces. 

“how do you want me baby?” johnny asked, and taeyong hesitates a bit before answering. “raw, i wanna feel you.” johnny thinks he’s gonna pass out because taeyong is so unintentionally hot. “you’re so sexy baby, i love you so much.” johnny lines himself up with taeyong’s hole, and pushes in. taeyong groans, johnny is  _ so _ big jesus christmas. “you feel so good baby, so tight for me.” johnny growls low in his ear. “m-move, please.” taeyong whimpers, and johnny already has a pace set. his thrusts weren’t fast but they were powerful, making sure taeyong felt every  _ inch _ of him inside, and he can tell because he has yet to stop making noise. “johnny, oh my god you feel so good.” taeyong whines high and loud, holding on the johnny’s biceps as the taller of the two pounds into him.

“johnny!” taeyong  _ screams _ when johnny pounds into his prostate, wrapping his legs around his waist. “right there please please please.” taeyong’s words are slurring together, his eyes fluttering closed and taeyong fucks into him harder, increasing his pace. taeyong can only let out small mewls, cock leaking a steady stream of precum. “close baby?” johnny pants, and taeyong nodded. 

“johnny baby i’m-” taeyong lets out a long moan, his stomach being painted in white. johnny chases his own high, moaning softly in taeyong’s ear as he reaches his high, cumming inside. they sit there for a moment, and it’s a little nasty with cum drying on taeyong’s stomach, but it’s so romantic. taeyong thinks he had the best first time possible, just because it was with johnny. 

johnny pulls out slowly, taeyong wincing slightly in pain. “let’s get you cleaned up okay baby? you just nap and i’ll run the bathe okay?” taeyong can barely register what johnny said, but he nods before falling asleep to the sound of johnny running the bathwater. 

it’s been five years since then, when johnny decides to make taeyong his and his only forever.

johnny decides to take taeyong on a fancy dinner date for no exact reason. taeyong deserves to be treated nicely, it’s the least johnny can do. it’s romantic and candle lit, because he knows taeyong is an absolutely sucker for romance. johnny finds it absolutely adorable, especially how taeyong absolutely inhales his spaghetti, munching happily and johnny is so endeared. johnny is in love, and it’s so obvious. he would do anything for the boy that’s in front of him, absolutely anything he asked him to. he deserves the best, johnny can see a future with him. he can see them adopting a little baby girl, he can see them growing old together, gray hair and hands still holding. he reaches for the velvet box in his pocket. 

“taeyong, i have something to tell you.” johnny said, voice shaking and taeyong puts down his fork. “what is it baby?” taeyong asked innocently, and johnny fall in love a little bit more. “taeyong, you’ve made me so happy. ever since we met in second grade, i’ve always felt the need to protect you from everything bad in this world. sometimes i feel as if i don’t deserve you, because you’re such a sweet little thing. but then i realized that i do deserve you, because we deserve each other. so, i want to ask,” taeyong could seriously cry right now.

johnny gets down on one knee,and pulls out a ring. taeyong is  _ definitely crying right now _ . 

“lee taeyong, hopefully seo taeyong now, will you marry me?” johnny proposed, and taeyong jumps for joy. “yes! yes! i’ll marry you!” johnny engulfs him in a humongous hug, taeyong sobbing out of straight happiness in his shoulder. johnny slips on the engagement ring, which is in the shape of a carnation, and taeyong is hit with the memory of himself coming out to johnny, and now johnny is his  _ fiance _ . johnny gives him a sweet kiss on the lips, smiling all the while.

he can’t wait to see taeyong walking down the aisle, a green carnation pinned to his tuxedo. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt - longflightmv


End file.
